


My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Episode Eleven)

by thorkiship18



Series: My Black Knight In The White Moonlight (Series) [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Sam Winchester, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Dean's Confession, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Exorcisms, Explicit Language, Human Balthazar, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Poltergeists, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Revelations, Sam Has Powers, Underage Drinking, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you looking at me like that, Sam...?" Eli questions, breath ghosting over the boy's lips. </p><p>Sam breathes shakily. "Because...I wanna know what your heart thinks of me..." </p><p>(Or, the one that has Castiel throwing a huge house party at Sam's childhood home where supernatural shenanigans ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode Eleven (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for this one for a loooooong time (Lol)! Enjoy! It's another two-parter!!

The week has sped by so fucking quickly. Jesus Christ on a cracker! It's Friday already!? Where did the time go? Sam bangs his head on his locker. It's still morning. All he wants to do is get his work done and go to sleep. He also wants to forget about The Darkness coming to devour his face, but he doubts that he'll forget so easily. What a pain in the ass. None of them--not even Bal--are making any progress on the Cambion or how The Darkness is gonna enter the mortal world once again.

Being the unwilling hero in this story, Sam can't let that happen. Just in case, he's come up with various contingency plans should things go down south in a heartbeat. Well, not many, but some. They're insane plans, yet they're plans nonetheless. He's soon tapped on his shoulder by an unknown assailant. Turning around, he spots Castiel, sporting a nice, black leather jacket over his uniform and chewing gum. He looks just like how he acts. Next to him is Elias, concerned look on his face. If he's also worried about the impending end, then he's not showing it.

"How you holding up?" Cas asks, blowing a bubble and popping it.

"Fine. Well, you know, considering that the sky hasn't darkened and the sun hasn't blown up yet. I'm peachy. What's up with you? Why are you dressed like an extra from Grease?"

The Vampire scoffs. "What? I can't try different things? And here I was thinking that you were my friend. What a shame. And don't worry about the upcoming Apocalypse. It'll pop up soon. No need to rush it."

"Shut up, Cas." Eli rolls his eyes, winking at Sam at the last second. What's with that? It causes the teen's cheeks to turn scarlet. "He doesn't need that right now. How bout we all hang out tonight? Do something fun I guess."

Sam perks up, but Cas does more so than him. He cuts the boy off as he starts to say something. "Oh my god, Eli. You're a genius! We'll throw a party tonight! Like, a real high school party with cheap booze, music and tons of sex."

That's totally not what Sam had in mind. Despite being decades older than him, Cas still acts like a sassy teenager. "A--A party? Where? There's no way Dean's gonna go for that in the penthouse and your apartment isn't big enough."

"Oh, I know that! We're just gonna throw it at your old house."

Wow.

Okay.

Not.

Sam had completely forgotten about how Dean bought the house and his mother's possessions back. It is pretty spacious. Plenty of rooms and the downstairs is pretty big--wait! No! Absolutely out of the question! That's just wrong on so many levels. He shakes his head as he pushes by the shorter Vampire to their home room. He continues to follow him, giving him multiple reasons why it's such a brilliant idea. Sam has no words. Cas knows how much that place means to him. Dean too! Otherwise he wouldn't have kept it per his request.

"We'll have such a good time, Sammy!"

"No."

"Think of how your social status will rise up higher than it already is!"

"Absolutely not."

"Give it a rest, Cas. He said no."

"Would you shut up, Eli? You're not helping. Look, Sam, I think it'll be fun for you and help you get your mind off of The Darkness shit."

"I won't say it again."

****

"I swear, if you don't say yes..."

"If you keep hounding me, I'll vaporize your face...and I'm not even kidding."

Even with half of the day gone, Castiel still persists in trying to convince Sam on the matter of the party. It's becoming quite annoying actually. At this very moment, he, Cas and Eli are seated at their regular lunch table. He can't exactly get a period of peace it seems. He glances towards the redhead for help, but finds that he has equally become tiresome of the dark haired Vampire's relentless pleas. Sam bites into his salad, frustrated.

He has no idea what's worse. Hearing Castiel beg, or finding out that he and a Cambion are destined to ruin the plans of an ancient evil monster. Despite knowing that Missouri can't help, he feels like there's more to her than she's letting on. With her vast array of powers, how is it that she doesn't know  _who_ the Cambion is, but she knows that the person is close by? It's very strange. If only he had a "Days Until Armageddon" clock or calendar. Maybe that'll inspire him to work faster. It's very scary to think about. 

Castiel sighs. It seems he's getting aggravated. He doesn't have the right to be! "Oh, come on, Sam! Why the hell are you turning it down? Give me one good reason."

"Because I said so..." Sam fires back. "Can't that be enough?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"You're annoying me, Castiel Novak."

"And I'll continue to annoy you until you tell me why we can't throw a bitching good party at your house."

Sam finally gives in. He huffs in resignation, setting down his fork. "Alright. Fine. I don't wanna do this because it feels wrong. Throwing a party in that place...it just doesn't feel right to me. You know what happened in there. Too many memories, both sad and happy. Dean bought the house because I asked him to, but at the time, I had thought it was because I was 'healing', though I realize now that it was because of nostalgia. But if I go in there, I'll be reminded of Rick...and I don't want that."

"I get it." Castiel reaches over the table to grasp Sam's hand. "I really do. But think of it this way. With only a short amount of time left on this planet until The Darkness devours it, shouldn't you be entitled to some sort of fun? Just for one night?"

Dammit, Cas! Sam really hates it when he actually makes a point that's valid. He's completely right. Everyone's entitled to some form of happiness every once in a while. Especially if Earth is about to suffer. He's really determined to see this through, isn't he? Castiel has a hopeful, crooked smirk on his face. His eyes are basically pleading for Sam to say yes, to agree to this awesome opportunity of a lifetime. Yeah right. He could care less about his social status in this place. It's just school.

Sam looks to his older friend for support, but the redhead stares up in thought. "When he puts it that way..."

Oh, Hell no! Et tu, Eli!? Such betrayal today! The boy gazes at him incredulously, amazed that for once in their entire friendship, Eli has chosen Castiel's opinion over his own. Damn. That's cold. The Vampire continues to smile at him like a little lost puppy. Definitely a German Shepherd. Finally, Sam cracks. Peer pressure is a motherfucking bitch! He sighs heavily, glaring openly at the scheming duo. This is mutiny on a whole other level! He snatches his hand away and goes back to eating.

"Fine. I'll do it. We'll through a party."

Castiel's grins is wide. "Yes! Fuck yeah! I knew I could count on you--!"

"But I don't want a whole lot of people there, Cas! I mean it. Just a small get together. Nothing huge."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Sammy." Cas says as he takes out his phone, wildly texting someone. He gets up and pockets his phone while grabbing his bag. "Whatever you say..."

Very suddenly, almost everyone present in the cafeteria takes a small moment to check their cell phones. It's all too simultaneous to be a good goddamn coincidence. Sam looks back to Castiel, but the fucker speed walks out of the lunch room. He tries to call out to him, but it doesn't seem to work. He knows that he can hear him too! He's a fucking Vampire! Sam relents after two attempts. Great. This is exactly what he needs right now.

There's such a thing as a stress induced coma and he thinks that he'll put himself in one soon enough. No need for him to overuse his powers this time. They're getting stronger by the day, but he still needs to learn to have perfect control over them. To test his limits just a bit, Sam causes Holy Lightning to crackle between his fingertips under the table. He's positive that no one saw, though Eli has heard and it has him looking down at the boy's hands. The lightning ceases when the older boy smiles at him.

"Cas getting you that riled up, huh?" He asks.

Sam shakes his head. "Nah. Just testing something. Oh, I don't wanna talk to you right now."

"Huh? What I do?"

"Traitor."

Eli chuckles. "Oh that. He had a point, Sam. And I'd like to party before The Darkness takes over the world, thank you very much. After the party, we'll just have to look harder for for the Cambion. They can't be too far. At least that's what Missouri said. We can fight this thing, I just know it. Well, we as in you and the others, not me. I have nothing but mean right hook."

Snickering, Sam accepts this. A get together at his house doesn't sound like a bad idea anymore.

****

It's not until after school that Sam starts getting cold feet about all of this. He hadn't even thought of what he would say to Dean. Oh, that's just perfect. More lies and secrets! When does it fucking end!? This is the last time. He swears it. No more secrets after this one night. As Cas drives them over to the side of town he grew up in, Sam calls Dean. He still has no idea what to say! Right when he contemplates on hanging up, the Vampire in question answers his cell phone.

_"Hey, Sam. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, Dean." The Nephilim continues. "How's--How's Crowley? He didn't chew any of your shoes, did he?"

On the other end of the call, Dean snorts.  _"He hasn't done anything of the kind, but I'm determined to lock him in a room should he scratch the furniture again. He's an independent beast, I'll give him that. Seems as though the only person he'll listen to is you. Probably because of this mysterious friend he tells me of. Anyways, what's the matter? You usually call if something comes up."_

Dammit. "Yeah, about that. I was--Cas and I were--he--he, uh, it's kinda like...we're--"

Having had enough of Sam's gibberish, Castiel snatches the phone away from him as he drives; he puts it on speaker. "Hey, Dean-O! Listen, what Sam's trying to say is that I've invited him over for a sleep over so we can train on his powers and watch horror movies and shit. He's a little embarrassed to even call it a sleep over. Childish, I know."

 _"Uh huh..."_ Dean sounds skeptical.  _"That's...good, I suppose. Do you need anything from home that I can bring over? Spare clothes or your toothbrush?"_

"Nope, he's all set! I got everything covered. Don't sweat it."

_"Well...okay then. I trust you, Sam. Have fun. We'll talk soon. I love you."_

"Yeah...Love you too..."

When Cas hangs up the phone, Sam's heart begins to constrict in his chest. Dean trusts him, but he's lied once again. He's trying to justify this by thinking it's only mindless, teenaged fun; a secret party for high schoolers. He's not even kidding himself honestly. A lie is a lie, no matter how big or small it is. Soon, Castiel hands Sam his phone back. He also looks troubled by Dean's last words, though he shakes it off. The Vampire is kinda good at hiding his emotions.

After a few more moments of silence, he takes out his own phone and dials an unknown number. When he puts it on speaker, Sam hears Balthazar's voice. Cas greets him, asking the Exorcist to meet them at Sam's house. Without hesitation, he agrees, but not before he blatantly flirts with Castiel. Slightly embarrassed, he hangs up on his lover, scowling at the road ahead of them. Those two are so obviously in love that even an idiot could tell. They're not being very subtle about it.

Sam silently texts Eli, informing him of his old address. The redhead agrees to meet him there soon. He honestly doesn't know where he'd be if he didn't have Elias as a friend. He's absolutely perfect; everything about him is amazing and it's surprising that he doesn't have a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend for that matter. Does he even like other guys? He does hold onto Sam a lot and calls him "Angelface" every chance he gets. Maybe it's nothing.

Maybe it's everything.

Maybe he's delusional.

Maybe...he likes it...?

****

This is it, isn't it? Castiel parks the car in the long driveway, patiently waiting for Sam to exit the vehicle. He only stares out the window, shaking internally as well as externally. He hasn't set foot in this damn house since Dean viciously murdered Rick in the entrance. It's a nice place; a little removed from other houses by a few minutes. It's two stories with an attic and a basement. Four bedrooms. Very spacious. He wonders just who picked this place out, mother or father?

Thinking back on it, it was most likely his mother's decision. Michael probably went along with it because he was a sweet man. Sam would literally kill to have another conversation with his father. If God truly loved his children, why did he let his favorite die when he had a loving family to go home to? Sam's grandfather sounds like a real prick. Family is supposed to be family no matter what happens! You always put them first.

With that in mind, Sam gets out of the car and heads for the front door with Cas right behind him. He kneels down to the welcome mat, grabbing something underneath of it. It's the spare key. Dean has the real house key. Thank goodness for this. Before putting the key in, Sam takes a deep breath. He wills his nerves to calm as he finally opens the door. There it is. The place where it all began. His home. It takes him a second to step inside; his movements feel sluggish.

He takes a look around, astonished. Everything is as it was before he ran away. The walls are adorned with photographs of him and his mother throughout the years, some of them are with Rick. Ugh. That bastard. Suddenly, Sam feels a slight chill tickle his spine. What was that? He looks to Castiel, but it seems like he didn't feel a thing. Continuing on, he gets to the living room, touching the back of the couch. Memories flash of him and his mother watching dramatic movies together. But then...the bad memories come out too.

Memories of Rick. Memories of him holding him sensually on the love seat. Memories of him licking up and down on his neck while fondling him. Memories of the sick bastard inviting other men over to watch...and to eventually join in. Sam takes his hand away almost as if it was burned. He closes his eyes to prevent the tears from seeping through, but a couple manage to escape. He pants, verbally demanding that the memories keep away from him.

Castiel comes to his rescue. The kind Vampire ruffles his hair, making him snap back to reality. He understands completely. Sam doesn't want this to put a dent in their supposed good time tonight. He quietly thanks his friend and sits down on the edge of the couch. This place...it feels like he's not here. Strange. Cas continues to look around, admiring the many pictures of Sam and his mom. It has the boy wondering how close he was to his own mother before she died.

"Four Year Old Sam is so much cuter than the scrawny teenager I'm friends with now." Cas mutters aloud, laughing when the brunette smiles. "You looked so carefree."

"I was. I had no idea that my mom had married an Archangel four years before that or that I was a Nephilim. If I had known earlier, maybe I would've been more prepared."

"Maybe. But then again, you'd still be in danger. Okay, so the guests arrive at like six, so we gotta get a move on. Balthazar is on his way and I'm going with him so he can buy some drinks for the party and so I can get some clothes. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure your wardrobe is fashionable, but I kinda want my own shit."

"Duly noted."

"Cool." Cas sighs. "I saw you texting Eli in the car. When's he coming over?"

Sam unwillingly blushes. "He's...on his way too."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah--Yes! Of course I'm nervous! Who wouldn't be!? I mean, I love Dean so much, you know? And Eli is just my friend, but I still want to look nice. It's not like we're--"

"Sam," The sarcastic Vampire cackles. "I was talking about the party."

Oh. That was a setup question.

"Oh...Oh! Yeah, I--I knew that! Yes, I'm very nervous. It's not my first party, but it's the first one I'm hosting. Gosh...can we forget about--?"

Cas puts his hand up, lips set in a firm line. "Already forgotten. It's normal for someone to latch onto someone else when they feel betrayed. Just...do me a favor, okay? Promise me that you won't break Dean's heart. He's been this sullen, stoic, selfish son of a bitch for as long as I've known him. But then you come along and changed all that. It's because of you that he's like this now. I'd hate to see him go back to how he was before. Don't do anything stupid, Sam. Promise me."

These aren't things that a normal teenager should worry about. But he's not an ordinary teenager. He has to worry about Hunters, Monsters, Angels, The Darkness and breaking his immortal boyfriend's dead heart. Try saying that ten times fast. But in all seriousness, this sucks. How could he break Dean's heart? By doing what? Going out with Eli? As if! There's no way...just no! No...none at all. Why is there a weird feeling in his stomach now? Whatever. It's probably nothing anyway.

Sam nods solemnly. "I promise."

As he makes his vow, the doorbell rings. Not taking any chances, Sam races over towards the door; he doesn't look to see who it is first. He berates himself over it. It could've been Dean, but it isn't. It's Balthazar. Thank God for that! The blonde human grins at the shorter one, hands in his pockets. He's dressed appropriately. Wait, is he attending this party too!? He's clearly a grown man! He'll stick out like a sore thumb for sure! Despite this, Sam invites him in. However, Cas appears and pushes him out; he too goes.

"We'll be back soon. Take a shower and change your clothes or something."

"Fuckin teenagers..." Sam hears Bal grumble as Cas drags him back to his car.

Shutting the door, Sam heads up the stairs two at a time, determined to see if his room looks the same as it did. When he reaches the second door to the right, he opens it swiftly. Everything is the same. Every piece of furniture, every poster, every book is the same. Even the closest has everything in it; he never packed anything, just that one photo that resides in Dean's penthouse.

Laying out his clothes for the party, Sam strips and is left naked in the middle of his old room. He's not as self conscious about his body now as he was after Benny rented him out to other people. May he rot in hell. Rick too. As his back is turned towards the door, Sam hears it creak. He's quick, outstretching his hand to it. There's no one else here though! This is very creepy. Eyes still on the door, he wraps himself in a towel and heads into the bathroom.

****

Showers for him don't last long. Well, that's only when he's doing it by himself. When he's with Dean, that's another story. But he did end up quickly relieving some stress under the hot water. He came all over the cool, wet tiles of the walls using the blonde Vampire as material. It felt amazing. They haven't had sex at all this week. Mostly because Sam is conflicted over various thing. Yet the most prevalent of them would be what Dean whispered that night the boy learned of The Darkness.

What type of second chance is he talking about? Who does he remind Dean of? What more could he possibly be hiding!? There's seven endings to this tale and Sam doesn't feel so sure that the ending he's steering towards is a happy one. No, this can only end in tragedy. But for whom exactly? Maybe all of them. Or maybe just him. No point in dwelling on it further though. He dries himself off as he slips on the clothing he laid out. He missed this red shirt to be honest. It hugs his chest firmly.

Remembering something from the vision he had of the past, Sam gets an idea. If it's not here, then it has to be among his mother's jewelry. Bravery takes over the other emotions as he walks briskly towards his mother's old room. Ignoring the feeling of dread, he rummages in her jewelry box, determined to find what he's looking for. Soon, he finds it. The silver pentagram necklace that his father left for him on the night of his death. She kept it after all these years.

Sam looks at it for a moment before unclasping the hooks; he puts it around his neck. It glows dimly for about two seconds, dying down soon. He feels the power inside of this small object. It feels familiar. It feels like Michael. His essence is inside of it. It's made to protect him. The doorbell chimes once again and Sam tucks the charm into the inside of his shirt. He bounds down the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet.

He opens the door--again, not looking to see who it is beforehand--and gets surprised. There, in front of him, is Elias looking as handsome as ever. No,  _really fucking_ handsome. Like fuck! His shirt totally compliments his broad shoulders and muscular features. He can easily be mistaken for someone in their early twenties and not an everyday high schooler. His jeans are loose, but not by too much. They look new. Eli smiles at him and this causes his eyes to crinkle just a bit.

"Hey." He say sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Need help with decorating or something? I'm pretty handy, pretty strong."

Sam realizes too late that he's been caught staring. "Yes...Yes! I had some ideas for stuff. Christmas lights in the basement. Don't ask. Come inside--I mean come into...get in the house."

This flustered feeling sucks ass. Major ass. His face might be permanently red after this. Why did he even word it like that!? Jeez...his brain must be fried. Thankfully, Eli doesn't mock him on his slip of the tongue and sets foot inside of the house. In some strange way, it's like Eli is coming home to meet his parents...just minus the parents. He's in his house, that's all there is to it. Sam leads him to the basement. His palms are sweaty and his head is filling up with a million reasons why this party is a bad idea.

But he can't take it back now.

****

Yeah, it's definitely too late to turn back now.

It's been thirty minutes since Eli was invited inside and now they're almost done decorating the entire downstairs area. As he had said before, Sam had gotten an idea. Christmas lights. And not just the green and red ones. Every other color as well. It's genius. He saw it in a movie once. Very festive. The duo stand side to side as they adorn the walls with beautiful shades of blue and purple. Eli nudges him with his hip, causing Sam to stumble just a little. The redhead laughs at him, resuming his own work.

So that's how it's gonna be, huh? The boy regains his balance, doing the same thing, but only this time does he use more force. Eli stumbles to the side, chuckling as he does so. Sam laughs wholeheartedly. However, his best friend returns the favor again; Sam had anticipated this. He grabs Eli's hand as he bumps him, taking him down to the floor with him. In a hilarious turn of events, the brunette ends up on top of him, chest to chest. They both cackle intensely at their misfortune.

But this closeness is unbearable as much as it is almost unavoidable. This was clearly bound to happen one way or another: the two of them blushing over each other like a pair of virgin teenagers. One of them isn't, and one of them might be. It's not like Eli is broadcasting his sexuality either. Until he says or does something otherwise, Sam will continue to think of him as a straight male that is very close to one of his male friends who happens to like guys and has slept with aforementioned straight guy's father.

"Hello again." Eli huffs, moving away hair from Sam's eyes. "You care to explain why we're in such a compromising position?"

The teen nervously smiles. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have tried to knock me over."

"True. What am I gonna do with you, Angelface?"

There it is again. That adorable/embarrassing nickname! Not as embarrassing as "Cassie", that's for sure. Balthazar does that just to annoy Castiel, but strangely, that's not the desired reaction. After Bal calls him that, there's a small, fond expression on his face that only Sam can see. Eli has that same look right now. And when did their faces suddenly get closer? Soon, they're alerted by the front door opening; Sam rolls off of Eli.

The intruders are revealed to be Balthazar and Castiel. Speak of the motherfucking devil who just may be his own uncle. Weird, fucked up family tree. Strange. It's almost as if he's said/thought that before. Huh. The couple look down at them like they have just been caught doing something very wrong. Might as well have. They both have bags and crates of alcohol and snacks.

Cas is the main one holding everything; Balthazar must've taken advantage of his heightened and enhanced strength. A few seconds pass by as Sam feels that quick blast of cold air. What the hell is that? Judging by Eli's face, it looks like he's feels it too. Balthazar also. His eyes dart back and forth. Is there a disturbance in this house? Maybe some kind of...ghost? Oh, that's just perfect. It better not be Rick. That would suck!

"Okay, why are you two douche nozzles on the floor and why does it look like a Christmas tree gangbanged the first story of your house?"

"Don't ever change, Cas." Sam deadpans, getting up. "Why is there so much liquor in here? Looks like it's enough to keep an Irish pub open for days."

"Yeah...there is."

"Cas? How many people are gonna be here?"

"A few."

" _A few?_ " 

"Yeah, a few."

****

Lies!

All lies!

The entire house is filled to the brim with students from school and other older people. Where the hell did they come from!? And it only seems like the music is drawing them in. Sam stands by the staircase with Eli, arms crossed over his chest. He's angry. Castiel will definitely have to answer for this. There's kids getting drunk and dancing madly to the music while nearly damaging his family's furniture. Little bastards! Sam intervenes, snatching away one of his mother's glass decorations.

Where the hell is Cas!? He excuses himself from Elias to look for the trouble making Vampire. He's not around the living room where most of the people are. The pop song playing isn't helping any either. It's that one song asking for forgiveness; "Sorry". How fitting. Not. After combing through the entire downstairs, Sam decides to check out the backyard. It's strange that no one's back here at all. He shuts the sliding doors, leaning against the railing. He's frustrated.

The air is cool out here. It's autumn. But there's more. It shouldn't be this cold. Sam breathes once, noticing that he can actually see the outline of his breath. There's something sinister at work here. Suddenly, he feels it. It's different, but familiar. It's not the presence he felt all evening. It's John Winchester. Soon, the centuries old Vampire appears next to him, also leaning against the rail. Sam says nothing, only looking up into the night sky. This picture is just like his dream minus the singing and flying.

"What are you doing here, John?" The Nephilim asks. He needs to know. "Why are you bothering me?"

John chuckles darkly like he always does. "Can I not enjoy the beautiful view with a beautiful individual?"

"No, you can't. What do you want from me?"

"What do you think I want from you?" His grin is predatory.

Sam's red flag detector goes off. He stands straight up to leave. "I'll never be yours. Just let that sink in. I have more important things to worry about than becoming your plaything."

"Important things? Like, say, The Darkness?"

The boy stops in his tracks. What did he just say? How does he know about that? There's no way he could've known! No one knows! Sam turns around, glaring at John. The bright moonlight shines down on them, showing off the older one's handsome features. Why does Vampirism make you look like a damn supermodel? All imperfections seem to melt away. Almost like magic. But there's no such thing as magic. Maybe.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said, Sam." John moves closer to him. "The Darkness is coming and you and one other person can stop it. How delightful. Little Nephilim. I wonder where the Cambion could be..."

The boy sneers at him. "You've been following me! You son of a bitch. Stay the hell away from me!"

"But that would take the fun out of this little game we have going on, wouldn't you agree?"

"This isn't a game, John."

John grasps Sam's left hip. "On the contrary it is. It's a great game. See, I knew everything about you the moment your powers awakened. I knew who your father was and I knew who killed him. I will tell you everything you need to know if you only say yes to me. Be mine, Sam, and we'll do extraordinary things. You have no idea how tempting you are..."

His resolve won't break. Never to this monstrosity. Sam exhales slowly. "No. You'll never have me. I'll do this by myself."

"Suit yourself, Young One. But do not act so strong. We both know you aren't cut out for this. Give it time. Time that you obviously don't have." The Alpha Vampire bares his fangs, grinning. "You  _will_ choose me. You won't have a choice. Have a great night, Beloved. Oh, before I depart, just know one thing. Dean only took you in that night because you look just like the one he failed to save many centuries ago."

With those words, John dashes away from view, leaving a blurred trail in his wake. What could this possibly mean? This isn't the first time he's heard something like this. Great, now John's being a cryptic asshole. Sam growls, kicking over a lawn chair. He's annoyed by everyone and everything in this fucked up universe! Having had enough of this, Sam goes back into the house. He needs a fucking drink and he needs it right now!

It's time to get shitfaced drunk!

He chooses to ignore the chill in the air again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part two! ;)


	2. Episode Eleven (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shocking reveal!

Dean plops down in the sofa, television remote in hand. He clicks on the TV and sighs as he scrolls through the channels. He's kind of bored without Sam being next to him. Crowley is okay for a while, but he's a snarky, sarcastic canine that refuses to hold his tongue. But yeah, Sam's company is much more welcomed. To be honest, Dean's pretty much jealous. Of Cas though. Sure, they've gotten along and started becoming great friends, but...well, it sucks.

It started out as him and Sam, together and only them together. No one else. Now, things have changed. His attitude has gotten better (sort of) and he's not afraid to speak his mind. Little firecracker. Dean wants to be very selfish with Sam. He wants to lock him away in his room, only having the key to himself. He wants the young human to rely solely on him for everything. That's how much he loves him. He has to protect him.

He failed his own brother so long ago...so maybe...maybe this is his second chance at trying to do some right! He'll never forget that night. It was tragic, brutal. Never mind that now. Dean sets the remote down and texts Sam. He hasn't heard from him in hours. He's extremely worried nowadays when he doesn't check in. The Hunters could've found him again. Jesus, that can't happen. It can't ever happen again! Bastards...

_How's everything? Having fun?_

There's no immediate reply on Sam's end and that makes Dean just a bit jittery. He usually texts back within thirty seconds. He's not being paranoid...maybe he is, but it's normal! His problem is that he's unnaturally obsessed with and constantly worried about Sam and his wellbeing. That boy needs protection as he can barely control his abilities as it is! Soon, Crowley saunters into the room, sporting a charcoal colored tie today. Sam put that on him before school.

"Aw, what's with the long face?" He inquires. "Little Moose got you down?"

Dean quietly growls. "I thought you were taking a nap in my former bed."

"I was, but then I realized that I didn't have Sam to scratch behind my ears, so now I'm here. No one else can do it like him. You'll have to do for now until he returns in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do that." The blonde huffs. He thinks for a second...then, "Where exactly do you come from? If you won't tell me of your previous owner, at least tell me an interesting story of your upbringing. I do so love stories..."

Crowley seats himself on the smaller sofa, opposite Dean. "Hmph. A Vampire wishes to know my story? That's a first. Okay. I wasn't always this... _thing_. I was once a man, just like every other Demon. My mother was a Sorceress...and a real bitch, very shrewd. She sold me for a sack of potatoes. Can you believe that? Years later, the little village I was sent off to was raided by thieves. I was commanded by their leader to fight for my life against his own men. It was brutal. I had never taken another life before that day."

"I apologize."

"Oh, it's not over yet. I didn't die that day, Dean. I survived it all by myself, purely on my own luck. As I fought the leader, he revealed himself to be a sliver of Lucifer's influence from Hell. He made me into a powerful Demon for my determination and raw power. I accepted this of course...and singlehandedly killed my mother. I personally delivered her very soul into the harsh pits of the Underworld. It was only fair. She, of course, put up a mean fight. I was a great Demon with considerable power. Oh, those were the days."

"Well," Dean asks, intrigued. "What happened? Why are you Hellhound?"

The oversized dog licks his snout. "I was tricked by one of the greatest people I've ever met. I won't go into further detail until our mutual friend informs you of more."

Well, it was worth a shot. Dean relents, going back to changing channels. His plan to get Crowley to slip up has failed and now he can only lick his wounds as he ponders on what Sam could be doing with Cas. Knowing the boy, they're probably having some kind of horror movie marathon of sorts. Isn't his life already one big, never-ending horror movie? Dean smirks to himself. Sam's a good kid. He's just having too much fun answering the phone. That's all, right?

Right?

Right.

****

"Woo-hoo! Yes! One more, one more!"

Sam is on cloud nine right now. This is the most fun he's had since...since ever! Never in a million years did he think that he'd be taking shots of tequila off of someone's back on his dining room table. He's honestly lost count on the amount of alcohol he has consumed in the subsequent hour or so. A ton of shots and a few bottles of beer. Yeah, sounds about right. The people surrounding him cheer him on, chanting his name.

This is nice! It feels great to be the life of the party and not just another face in the crowd. The guy on the table hops off, still without his shirt, and puts Sam on his shoulders. The boy grabs the guy's hair playfully, gyrating about like he's on a mechanical bull. The party goers continue to whoop and laugh at his antics. The man only laughs as Sam holds onto him for dear life. After a while, he sets him down and the two of them share a drink together. This guy is fucking hot! Six pack and chiseled features. A real, blonde haired, blue eyed Adonis.

Sam's fun gets a little bit more interesting when Eli pushes through the crowd to get to him. The boy may be drunk, but he knows that his best friend looks disappointed...or maybe even amazed that he's this blasted. Nevertheless, Sam pushes himself away from "Adonis" and nearly trips all over Eli. He giggles at his drunken movements. He can barely stand up straight. The redhead catches him, casually checking him over for any abrasions or injuries.

"Hey, you." Sam slurs. "What's up? Lookin for little ole me?"

"Yeah, I actually am. God, you alright? You're fucking wasted."

The brunette chuckles, grabbing him by the hand. "Shh. Don't tell Dean. Come on. I wanna show you something."

Before Eli can protest, Sam drags them through the crowd and up the stairs. These people are obviously misinterpreting the situation if their loud "ooo's" and "aww's" are any indication. They're not gonna have sex! Jesus, he's not a fucking prostitute! Not anymore at least. Once Sam opens the door, he sees two of his classmates making out on his bed. What the hell? He growls for them to get the fuck out and they swiftly obey, shutting the door behind them.

Sam lets go of Eli's hand and flops down on his bed on his back. The older teen looks around the room in wonder. He's impressed. That makes Sam feel very happy, very excited for some reason. He picks up one of Sam's prized possessions: a snowglobe his mother bought him for Christmas when he was Four. It's beautiful. Inside of it is a small village, but you can make out statues of a mother, father and child waving. The thought of it is making him a little sober. Fuck that.

"Your room is amazing. I wish my own was this damn interesting." Eli says as he sits down next to the boy.

Sam sits up, cross-legged like a small child. "Meh, it's alright. Hey, do you think we can really find that Cambion and take on The Darkness? I'm just...very hopeless at the moment. Ugh I'm getting emotional and I can feel it!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Haha, it's okay. Just relax okay? I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some water. You really need to sober up."

Sam doesn't object as Eli exits his room to achieve his little quest. He's left alone with his own thoughts and emotions. The music is loud downstairs. Those people are probably having a grand old time right now. Maybe Cas too. Where the hell is he? He hasn't seen him since being bombarded by a mob of party goers a few hours back. Balthazar is still here, partying like a teenager. He's in his forties and he should act like it.

There's a strange feeling in the air again. Stranger than the chills he's been feeling all evening. There's something in this house with them. It's immediately forgotten when Eli returns with his promised cup of water. He hands it to Sam as he sits beside him again. He drinks it all in seemingly one gulp. The alcohol is still in his system though. The boy sets the cup down on his nightstand and leans his head on Eli's shoulder. He, in turn, wraps an arm around him.

"This is a great party, huh?" Sam questions quietly.

"Yeah. It was fun. I had fun for a while. You know, when I wasn't searching everywhere for you. Had a few drinks. Not too many. Then it got crazy. I mean people were dancing like they were having a goddamn seizure! Other than that, yeah, it was fun."

"Weirdo."

"You love it though."

"I do..."

It's then that Sam takes his head away from his friend's shoulder. He looks him in the eyes, his deep, emerald colored eyes. They twinkle brightly in this light, like they're magic. Eli cocks his head to the side, slightly frowning. He reminds Sam of a dog now. A dog that's clearly trying to understand what it's master is doing. Sam bites his lip; a very nervous habit. His stomach is filled with butterflies at this moment. Why is Eli making him feel this way? Suddenly, in his almost drunken state, he realizes that he has Angel Powers.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Sam...?" Eli questions, breath ghosting over the boy's lips.

Sam breathes shakily. "Because...I wanna know what your heart thinks of me..."

He's never done this before...but it comes naturally. He closes his eyes and actually reads Eli's mind.

_**You're so cute. So amazing. So strong. You never give up on what you do. I admire that. You have a strong fire in you that refuses to go out. No matter what, Sam, you're pure, you're brave. You'll always be my favorite person. Don't ever change. Dean's lucky to have you. I wish that I...were that lucky.** _

It's all too much for him. Sam surges forward, lips smacking against Eli's. The redhead, though initially shocked, reciprocates, bracketing Sam's face with his hands. This is so wrong! But it feels good, so it must be right, right? Soon, Eli takes over and lays Sam on his back. He gets between his legs, still kissing him. The fucking music downstairs is still going on. Some type of fast-paced club song. It's unfit for such an occasion.

The sounds in the room make Sam's cheeks redden in embarrassment. He can hear Eli's thoughts as he captures his mouth in a searing hot kiss. Why is this happening? His body is on fire. Unconsciously, he causes several objects around them to float up into the air. They're glowing; several runes surround the objects. The pentagram around his neck warms up. There's no headaches. Is this fueling his power? It feels like it. Did Michael somehow know that Sam would need this?

Things intensify as Eli pulls Sam's collar to expose his left shoulder. The boy moans when he bites it, but it goes downhill from there. Sam opens his eyes and sees a man standing in the room, watching them. But it's no ordinary man. It's Rick. He's scowling at him, bleeding from his neck. It stains his clothes. It can't be possible! He's dead! Frightened, Sam pushes Elias off of him, screaming.

The redhead falls back, though he tries to console his friend. The boy shrugs him off and stands. When he does, he notices that Rick is gone. What the hell is going on around here? Suddenly, Castiel and Balthazar barrel into the room looking equally frightened. What did they see? Right now though, Sam's pissed off. 

"Where the hell have you been?" He scolds the Vampire. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Cas scoffs in disbelief. "Looking for me!? I've been looking for you! I was out trying to get the best of the best blood from a special dealer I know. Very expensive, high end shit. I asked around and some of the people downstairs told me that you and some guy came up here."

Sam blushes, shoulder still exposed. When he realizes this, he fixes himself. "That's--Never mind that! What's the issue? I'm still quite drunk...I think. I thought I saw--"

"A ghost?" Balthazar speaks up. "Yeah, so did I. I felt it's presence since stepping in this house. We need to solve this. Come with me."

The teen nods and follows the human out of his room. Cas gives him a sad look. He knows what that look means. Sam fucked up and he knows that he fucked up, but maybe they can put this behind them. If he doesn't tell Dean, Cas will and he can't have that. As if this night couldn't get any worse.

****

"You're lucky I bring my Exorcism Kit with me everywhere I go. Had to after that school gymnasium incident."

As of right now, Sam, Cas, Balthazar and Eli are in the basement of the house as the party still rages on upstairs. The Exorcist has informed them. That what they're dealing with isn't a ghost, but a malevolent poltergeist that hasn't reached it's full potential yet. It haunts the house, frequently frightening drunk teenagers. So far, there hasn't been any real damage. No deaths of injuries.

Funny. Rick's not the type to be sneaky, in life and in death. That's not entirely true really. He spent years hiding his true nature from Danielle and Sam, so sneaky was definitely something that he was. Balthazar takes a handful of salt and sprinkles it around the area. Sam only wobbles helplessly on his feet. Yeah, he's still very much drunk. That water didn't really help much. Eli attempts to keep him steady, but Sam shrugs him off.

After what happened in the bedroom, he has to keep his distance away from him. He betrayed Dean in the worst way possible and now he Sam needs to make it right...by staying away. Eli is a trusted friend, yet he crossed the line. Or did Sam cross the line first? Whoever did what first doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is the fact that Rick is a dangerous poltergeist who's threatening the house and the occupants inside of it!

"What's the plan?" Castiel asks.

"Well, Cassie," Bal starts. "Since you and the other human can't do anything, Sam and I are gonna take this son of a bitch out before he can do any real damage."

Sam catches himself before he falls in his face. "Bwah--huh?"

"Jesus Christ, Balthazar! He's drunk! He can barely stand up on his own let alone recite some complicated incantation!"

Balthazar sighs heavily. "I'm doing the incantation. All Sam has to do is destroy it right as it materializes. I put down a salt circle to trap it once it appears, so it should be generally easy to dispatch it. You two are gonna guard the door upstairs. Drunk or not, I'm pretty sure that he can take it down, right Sam?"

In response, the boy loses his balance and ends up falling on his ass. But this is before he hiccups and burps. Castiel gives Balthazar a very unamused look. The human only shrugs before helping Sam back up. He shoos the other two away as he begins to call on the poltergeist. The teen already knows--despite how drunk he is--why Rick is haunting this place. Since he was killed violently, and most likely had hate in his heart at the time of death, his soul never truly moved on.

"If there are any spirits with us here tonight, make yourselves known! We wish to communicate with you! Give us an indication that you're listening!"

In the middle of the salt circle, Rick's ghostly and angry form begins to shape. Sam freezes on the spot. He's scared. This man caused him so much grief. His eyes are bloodshot; his skin is pale, even for a poltergeist. He tries to move forward, but the salt circle prevents him from doing so. Balthazar pulls out his cross. He shines it directly at Rick, stunning him. The Exorcist calls for Sam to finish him off.

It takes a while for the boy to comply because he himself is stunned! Only when he notices that Balthazar is struggling does he decide to end it. Sam, still wobbly, stretches out his hand, cradling a ball of Holy Fire. He shoots it out, but it doesn't hit its intended target. The ball of fire ricochets off of various items in the basement, and even zips past Balthazar, breaking his concentration. Lastly, it accidentally breaks the salt circle by a fraction, releasing Rick from his temporary prison.

Bal glares at Sam in distaste for a few moments before he's tossed across the room by an unseen force. He hits hit back against a stack of boxes which promptly fall down on him. Damn. That's gotta hurt. At this time, it sounds like the music upstairs is getting louder and the people are getting more and more roudy. Rick strikes again, but this time he's visible and comes at Sam. The boy sobers up quickly, putting a personal barrier up around him.

When Rick hits it, the house shakes and he disappears for the time being. Using his "Aura Vision", or so he's come to call it, Sam traces the poltergeist. He gives off a blueish color. Predicting his movements, he uses his powers on the salt to recreate another circle, trapping him once again. Rick's form flickers with anger, eyes promising a swift but painful death. As if death could be worse than what he put him through. He doesn't speak, doesn't utter a word. Maybe he can't. They stare each other down, both clearly angered by the other's presence.

"Get the fuck outta my house, Asshole!"

Sam says this as he causes bright, yellow flames to consume the poltergeist in the middle of the room. Rick howls, but at the height of his screams, he explodes in a puff of smoke. Sam pants heavily. Not because of over exhaustion, but because he faced down the monster that started all of this. The pentagram necklace is stabilizing and sustaining his powers, keeping them in check, but making them stronger.

Balthazar comes to at this time; Sam helps him up. He's rewarded with a soft tap to his cheek. Suddenly, the door upstairs opens. Castiel calls for them to get up there quickly. They obey. When they reach the first step, the duo hears sirens. Shit! The police must have been called! Sure enough, many of the people partying scatter about, fleeing from the front door and the back one. Some thank Sam for an awesome party on the way out. It feels bittersweet.

"You gotta leave." Sam tells Eli. "Now."

Castiel hurriedly shoves Balthazar and Eli towards the back door. "Yeah, you go too. We'll take the heat. Hurry up!"

The redhead chuckles at Castiel's antics, but he and Bal get out of the house. He nods at Sam as he leaves. He can't...he can't think about what happened upstairs. He just can't. Soon, the house is left empty with a few cups and stuff littered around the place. Sam's feet move before he can stop them. He hears Cas following behind him. The two teenagers (technically) stand on the front step as three squad cars drive up to the house.

"Fuck." They both say in unison.

****

He's not happy in the slightest. He's fucking pissed. Beyond pissed! Dean harshly grips the steering wheel as he pulls up to the house he personally salvaged for his young lover. He slams the car door as he gets out, storming up to the officers there. Beyond them, the Vampire spots Sam and Cas being questioned by two other officers on the stairs. The boy looks like a little tramp! What the HELL is he wearing!?

Before he's asked about his presence there, Dean pulls out his wallet, shoving several hundreds of dollars in the man's hands. This is how it works. Bribery. He does the same to the other two men who leave immediately. After a while, all of the police officers drive away. Dean glares down at Castiel, eyes promising punishment. But when he looks at Sam, all he sees is defiance. What's with that look? His hair is a mess and his eyes are red rimmed.

Nothing good will come out of this tonight.

****

"I expected this behavior from Castiel, but from  _you_ , Sam!? I'm a little more than surprised!"

Dean is currently berating Sam and Cas on their actions tonight. But this is after he made them clean up the entirety of the house. Sam and his partner in crime sit on the first few steps of the staircase. Castiel looks about fed up with this bullshit. He yawns as if bored and that makes Dean even more furious. He puts his hands on his hips, sighing. Sam doesn't have anything to say at this point. All he can do us get chewed out like a kid.

Cas grunts. "It was my idea, alright!? Jeez, cut him some slack. And stop talking to us like we're children! I'm a grown man."

"Then fucking act like one!" Dean shouts right back. "You're his elder, so you're supposed to guide him, help him make the right decisions!"

"I'm not his father, Dean! And I can't always control what he does! He's his own person. He's gonna do things that we'll both disagree with. Get over it!"

Sam has had enough. He speaks calmly. "Cas, go home."

The pair of arguing Vampires look to him, both shocked. Sam isn't taking this anymore. He's gonna get the truth and expose it tonight. It can't wait anymore. He stands up straight, dusting off his tight jeans. Now that he knows that his power has gotten stronger, he won't read Dean's mind. He wants his savior/lover to tell it to him straight. No interruptions, no distractions whatsoever.

"Sam?" Cas asks.

The boy repeats himself. "Go home. I'll handle this."

"You're not leaving until I'm done with you." Dean growls at the shorter Vampire.

Wrong choice of words. Without hesitation, Sam pins Dean against the wall. He's only expelling minimal power. "Cas. Go."

He zips away from the scene and goes outside. Sam continues to keep his hold on Dean until he hears Cas start the car and drive away. Then and only then does he release him. The blonde exhales, flexing his joints. He glances at Sam in disbelief. Good. This has to end. Lies. Secrets. Untruths. Everything out in the open. Out of the dark. Sam takes a step back when Dean takes one forward.

"What's gotten into you lately, huh? You're lying to me about where you've been, keeping terrible things from me! I know something's up, Samuel! Otherwise, there wouldn't be a damn Hellhound in my home!"

Sam doesn't back down. "I'm not the only one who's keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about...?" The boy then takes the necklace out of his shirt, showing it off. Dean's eyes widen. "What--What is that? Where'd you get that?"

"I found it in my mom's jewelry box. It belongs to me. You see, Dean, sixteen years ago, my father gave this exact necklace to me on the night he died. My father was Archangel Michael...and I'm a Nephilim, destined to join up with a Cambion to destroy The Darkness. I met a Psychic named Missouri Moseley who helped me realize who I am. She's the one who gave me Crowley. Those are my secrets, Dean. Everything thus far. And now...now it's  _your_ turn. My abilities have gotten so strong now that I can actually read your mind, but I want you to tell me everything. I wanna hear you say it. Please..."

Suddenly, just as Dean is about to speak, John interrupts them. He leans against the doorframe, smirking. "Oh, the secret's out, yes!? Wonderful, wonderful news! I've been waiting for this for so long! This is really getting me going..."

"What the hell are you doing here, John?"

"Oh, Dean. My precious son." The elder Vampire grins, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. He doesn't shake it off. "Did you think for one second that I'd miss this momentous occasion? The ultimate reveal? Not a chance. You've been running from me ever since you slaughtered your own wife, using my gift to you as some sort of reason to get away. To hate me. Well now I'm here...and I'm going to make sure that Sam knows what you did. And when he finds out, he'll hate you too."

"John, stop--!"

"Dean is the one that murdered your father."

Sam's heart stops beating for a small millisecond. He didn't hear that correctly, did he? Did John just imply--No,  _say_ \--that Dean, the Vampire with a heart of gold, was Michael's killer? That's not possible...it can't be! But sadly, it makes the most sense. The episode with the blood. The way Dean looked after Sam had the dream about his father. The talk about Nephilims and Cambions. The secret conversations with John. It's all starting to add up now!

Just to be completely sure, Sam secretly takes a look into Dean's mind for the very first time. What he hears breaks his heart into a million little pieces. It's true...and Dean can't stop thinking about it. He's apologizing profusely in his head, begging for Sam to forgive him. The boy shakes his head, tears free falling down his face like miniature waterfalls. Dean shrugs away from John, stepping forward to Sam who only takes another step back. He puts his hand up in despair, stopping him in his tracks.

"So...it was you?"

"Sam," Dean tries. His eyes are glassy. "Please understand. I--"

"And you knew, didn't you? This whole time you knew that Michael was my father! You were never going to tell me, were you? You promised me! I asked you and you promised me that you weren't hiding anything! I lied too...but at least I told you everything! (Eli. Lie.)"

"I thought I was protecting you!"

For this, Sam swiftly slaps him across the face. It doesn't hurt him obviously, but it's the thought. "Spare me the bullshit! You robbed me of a normal childhood! If it weren't for you, he'd still be here! If it weren't for you, I--I would be...I wouldn't have had to..."

He doesn't even have to say it. Dean knows immediately what it was. John has gone again, probably taking advantage of the fight. Dean hangs his head in shame. That's perfectly fine. Rick came into the picture because of  _him_. He ran away from home because of  _him_. Benny made him do awful things because of  _him_. What Dean did is the catalyst for everything that has happened to Sam in the last sixteen years. Yet he knew...all this time, he knew. He just didn't say anything.

"I want you gone." Sam says quietly. Almost a whisper. "Leave my house..."

Dean's head comes back up. He looks mortified. He sinks to his knees, burying his face in Sam's stomach. "No! Please, don't do this! Sam, please! I love you. Don't do this to me. I love you. I love you. Come home with me...don't...don't do this..."

The boy only continues to sob as he wiggles free. "Leave! Get out of here! Now! Leave me alone!"

When he doesn't obey, Sam calls upon his powers to force him out. He shuts every entrance and exit in the house, locking him out. As if a locked door could keep out a Vampire. Dean bangs on the door, begging for Sam to let him in. The teen puts his back against the door and slides down it. He weeps heavily as he brings his knees up to his chest. Dean doesnt stop until an hour later, quietly informing Sam that he'll be home waiting for him. He's never felt so alone. He can only rely on himself now. The end times feels closer than ever before.

And so, Sam turns off all the lights and slowly walks up the stairs until he reaches his room. There, he climbs into bed, leaving on his clothes. As he shuts off the light, he cries himself to sleep. This place is his home again. He'll never leave it. Dean's penthouse was his home at one time, but not anymore. He'll never forgive him. Not as long as he lives. Though John is wrong about one thing.

While Sam will never forgive Dean, he'll never hate him.

Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!!! Yes! Finally! Theres a few more surprises and reveals! Keep on the lookout for the final "episode" in the upcoming days! ;)


End file.
